Kiss Me Goodnight
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: Eric is tired from work and Sam is just being his usual calm and nice self. Warning for people who don't like cute and fluffy small stories. Canon pairing. One-Shot.reviews are always welcomed :) If you don't like then don't read.


**Kiss me goodnight**

**Breakfast with Scot**  
**One-Shot**

* * *

**Okay so this is a really, really short and cuddly/fluffy Breakfast with Scot one-shot :) I love the movie and I just had to write something for it, and when I noticed that had added a BwS fandom this is what I came up with, I'll maybe write something a bit longer for this fandom but I haven't decided yet. Have fun reading this!**

* * *

Erik was deathly tired and wanted nothing else but bury himself under the covers in his and Sam's bed and sleep for an eternity. Dragging himself from his car and in through the door, took more energy than one would think. Closing the door behind him, Eric leaned against it sliding down until he was sitting on the floor. He was not sure for how long he had sat there before he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye getting closer.

"Eric, why are you sitting on the floor?" it was Sam.

"Just tired…"

Just tired was not really the best way to describe Eric right at that moment, he was totally beat. Just the simple motion of lifting his head was too tiring at that point. He had had a few hectic weeks at work and now when it was over, Eric could feel it crashing down on him, all those long nights without sleep and the stress and the shitload of information that they had had to absorb over a very short amount of time.

"Is it over now?" wondered Sam crouching down in front of Eric.

There was only the two of them in the house as Scot had been invited over to stay at Joey's place for the night.

"Yeah, I've got four days off from work," mumbled Eric his eyes slowly dropping.

Sam knew he shouldn't find Eric totally adorable when he was deprived of sleep and totally exhausted but he did. It was not very often that Eric let down his barriers completely but when he was this tired then his sharp tongue and quick wit disappeared and left Sam with a very cute and adorable partner, then again he would never say that out loud as he liked living very much thank you.

"Well come on, you can't sleep here."

Trying to pull Eric to his feet, Sam had to take to more drastic measures when he found the struggle futile. Eric was not helping at all his body almost totally limp and half asleep. Sighing, Sam knew that his partner would kill him later but he did not care, he was not letting Eric sleep in the hall beside the front door.

Cradling Eric in his arms, Sam lifted his partner up bridal-style. It did not go very fast but Sam got Eric who was resting his head on Sam's shoulder into their shared bedroom and onto the bed. Rolling Eric onto his back Sam managed to get Eric out of his clothes but he did not bother with trying to find any pajamas and stuff, the first part had been hard enough. Especially when Eric was only interested in getting under the covers and sleep, not helping at all in getting hi clothes off.

Changing his own clothes into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, Sam slid down under the covers beside a naked Eric. It was an odd kink and not really anything they really talked about, but Sam liked it when Eric slept in the nude with nothing on while he had clothes on. It was maybe a bit strange but he liked the feeling of Eric's skin when he put his arms around his partner and not some t-shirt.

It was not very often but sometimes when Eric was in either a better mood or if he was in a playful mood, then he would take off all his clothes and then snuggle up really close to Sam. It drove Sam mad, Eric really knew how to push his buttons the right way, but then again he was not one to complain if it led to him straddling a compliant and very ready Eric.

"What're you thinking about?"

"You and how sexy you are," murmured Sam into Eric's ear.

Lying on his side, Sam spooned up behind Eric, his arms securely wrapped around his partners well toned stomach. Yes, it was a bit of a guilty pleasure for Sam, he loved Eric's abs and what he loved even more was touching them, feeling them under his hands.

Placing a soft kiss on Eric's neck, Sam whispered a low goodnight but he did not get a reply because Eric had finally fallen asleep. It did not take long before Sam too was dragged into the mysterious world of the dreams. After all it was late and Sam always slept better when he had Eric beside him in the bed.

**-THE END-**


End file.
